Cappuccino, secrets et sentiments
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Skye avait franchi les portes du café "Tahiti" pour se protéger de la pluie, sans penser un seul instant que son existence serait chamboulée d'une manière radicale. Entre les secrets de famille, de mystérieux pouvoirs et des sentiments inexplicables, la jeune femme ne pourra plus se plaindre de la monotonie de sa vie. [Challenge de février du Collectif NoName]
1. Chapitre 1 : Au Tahiti

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Univers :** Je ne prends en compte aucune des saisons d' _Agents du Shield_ , car il s'agit ici d'un UA. Certains événements de la série viendront par la suite. Je me place plus ou moins pendant _Captain America et le Soldat de l'Hiver._

 **Note :** Cette fanfic est écrite à la base pour le Challenge de février du Collectif NoName, un _UA - Coffee Shop_. En réponse au défi de l'auteur : si je devais commander à boire dans un tel lieu, ce serait un chocolat chaud. Et premier essai sur ce fandom.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Au _Tahiti_**

La première fois où Skye franchit la porte du café _Tahiti_ , elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds à cause de la pluie qui faisait rage au-dehors. Bien heureuse de trouver un endroit où elle pourrait enfin être au sec, la jeune femme se faufila entre les tables, toutes occupées, pour rejoindre le comptoir. Des pâtisseries et des viennoiseries toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres étaient exposées à la vue des clients, ce qui attisa aussitôt la faim de Skye qui ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Devant elle, un homme passait sa commande, lui laissant le temps de détailler l'affiche des boissons et de vérifier si elle avait assez de monnaie pour payer. Dès que ce fut son tour, elle s'avança, remettant en place une mèche humide avant d'exposer son choix, attendant patiemment la préparation de son cappuccino. Son estomac exprima son approbation quand le jeune homme qui s'occupait de la caisse lui emballa un croissant frais avant de tout lui tendre avec un sourire. La jeune femme le remercia, paya puis partit chercher une place libre, espérant ne pas devoir rester debout pour déguster ce qu'elle avait acheté.

Voyant enfin une table se libérer, Skye s'y assit aussitôt, respirant l'odeur caractéristique de son cappuccino avant de croquer dans son croissant. La viennoiserie était encore chaude, ce qui la réchauffa de l'intérieur, lui faisant oublier un instant le mauvais temps du dehors. Profitant de ce moment de répit face à la pluie qui ne cessait pas, la jeune femme prit le temps de regarder un peu mieux l'endroit où elle avait trouvé refuge. Le café _Tahiti_ n'était pas le plus grand de ceux qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à ce jour mais il dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse qu'elle appréciait déjà. Les murs étaient peints dans des tons beiges, en parfaite association avec les nappes des tables et les rideaux autour des fenêtres. Quelques bibelots agrémentaient l'ensemble, en assez grande quantité pour décorer les lieux sans pour autant les charger de trop. Elle aperçut des tableaux qui ornaient les murs, avec des plages de sable blanc, des feux de cheminées ou des montagnes enneigées. Tout était réuni pour briser le quotidien des clients et leur garantir un confort, aussi bien visuel que gustatif, comme Skye l'expérimentait avec sa boisson.

Quelques clients commencèrent à partir, pour retourner à leurs occupations pour la plupart. Remarquant qu'il pleuvait toujours, la jeune femme s'autorisa une pause plus grande dans sa journée, retournant commander un autre cappuccino avant de s'installer un peu mieux à sa table. Sortant de son sac son ordinateur portable, elle l'alluma puis se plongea dans le travail qui lui avait été demandé de faire. Elle avait l'habitude de se poser dans un coin pour régler de nombreux problèmes informatiques, n'ayant pas besoin d'être dans un endroit particulier pour le faire, mais elle devait admettre que ce _Coffee Shop_ était plus confortable qu'une gare ou même une bibliothèque. D'un autre côté, son boulot de hackeuse n'étant pas non plus très légal, elle n'allait sûrement pas réclamer un bureau avec une machine à café. Au moins, pour une fois, elle travaillait le ventre plein tout en s'offrant à boire. D'ordinaire, elle faisait passer le boulot avant ses propres envies, mangeant peu tant elle pouvait être occupée. Ici, elle joignait l'utile à l'agréable et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Skye prit conscience du temps qui s'écoulait lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus aucune conversation. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire lui apprit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle ainsi que le jeune homme qui tenait la caisse. Elle referma son ordinateur, le cala entre deux dossiers dans son sac puis sourit maladroitement lorsqu'une jeune femme qui semblait avoir deux ou trois ans de moins qu'elle débarrassa la table. Commençant à être mal à l'aise, Skye enfila son manteau, prit son sac puis quitta les lieux. L'air du dehors agressa ses poumons quelques secondes, le froid se rappelant à elle alors que les gouttes de pluie recommençaient à la tremper. La hackeuse ne perdit pas de temps à rentrer à son appartement, soupirant de soulagement en fermant la porte derrière elle. Le fond sonore de la télévision lui indiqua que son petit-ami était revenu avant elle et elle se composa une expression joyeuse qui ne correspondait pas à son état d'esprit. Ils s'étaient disputés le matin-même pour des futilités et Skye n'avait pas eu la patience de supporter un instant de plus les reproches de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis un an.

\- J'ai commandé des pizzas pour ce soir, lui lança Grant en guise d'accueil. J'ai pensé à prendre ta préférée.

\- Merci, c'est sympathique.

Il y avait de l'ironie dans ses propos mais pas assez au goût de Skye qui faiblissait souvent devant son petit-ami. Elle l'aimait vraiment, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient réels mais il manquait quelque chose à son existence, un petit rien qui pourrait redonner du piquant à sa vie. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir à côté de Grant, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était prête à lui pardonner leur altercation du matin parce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de découvrir le café _Tahiti_ où elle s'était sentie calme et apaisée. Dans un même temps, elle tentait de se convaincre que chaque couple vivait forcément des moments de crises et qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans leur situation. Elle garda le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur dîner, essayant de faire la conversation malgré le mutisme évident de son compagnon.

\- Du neuf pour le boulot ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- J'ai un entretien demain avec le responsable de la société _Hydra_. Si tout se passe bien, j'aurai à nouveau du travail.

Skye ne rétorqua rien, sachant pourtant que la société où Grant avait déposé sa candidature n'avait rien d'une boîte recommandable. Par son propre boulot d'hackeuse, elle avait eu accès à des rapports confidentiels qui faisaient froid dans le dos et qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour les employés. Ce n'était pas une simple entreprise, elle avait découvert qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une agence secrète du gouvernement qui ne visait pas vraiment à protéger les citoyens et à installer la paix. Certains des termes qu'elle avait pu voir dans les dossiers avaient eu sur elle un grand impact, lui faisant prendre conscience du fait que certains secrets étaient parfois plus terribles que d'autres. Elle ne savait pas comment en parler avec Grant, craignant de l'énerver, ayant l'habitude de ses coups de colère à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait son travail de hackeuse. Et il y avait aussi l'hypothèse glaçante qu'il fût au courant de la nature réelle de son boulot, ce à quoi Skye refusait de songer.

\- Et toi, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien d'exceptionnel, je suis restée un moment à la bibliothèque à cause la pluie.

La roue allait tourner, elle venait d'enclencher l'engrenage. Pourquoi n'avait-elle simplement pas avoué qu'elle avait pris un café au _Tahiti_ ? Elle l'ignorait. Ce n'était qu'un _Coffee Shop_ sans prétention, pas de quoi affoler le monde entier. Et pourtant, Skye n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partager ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cet endroit. Un peu comme si ce nouveau lieu était un mirage.

OoOoOoO

La seconde fois où Skye vint commander à boire au _Tahiti_ , la pluie l'accompagnait encore, en harmonie avec son humeur morose. Elle ne cessait de se disputer avec Grant, il était devenu plus distant et agressif depuis qu'il travaillait à _Hydra_ , brisant l'image que la jeune femme se faisait de son compagnon. Et une mauvaise chose n'arrivant jamais seule, elle avait découvert par un mystérieux hasard que son père qu'elle croyait mort était encore en vie. Skye ne connaissait pas ses parents, elle avait été placée dans une famille d'accueil avant d'être obligée de changer d'hébergement à plusieurs reprises, ne réussissant jamais à s'adapter aux hommes et femmes qui faisaient de leur mieux pour la traiter comme leur enfant. Retrouver son père aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle, d'autant plus qu'il cherchait à reprendre contact avec elle, mais elle lui reprochait de ne pas avoir donné le moindre signe de vie pendant des années. Elle ne demandait pas des cadeaux, une existence parfaite ou autre chose d'impossible, seulement un coup de fil pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans le monde qui partageait le même sang qu'elle.

Comme la fois précédente, Skye prit un cappuccino avant de s'installer à la même table, restée libre. C'était d'ailleurs la seule place, encore une fois, la salle étant pleine à craquer d'étudiants venus boire un coup entre amis avant la reprise des cours. Pour se couper de l'ambiance joyeuse et légèrement bruyante, la jeune femme sortit ses écouteurs qu'elle brancha sur son téléphone portable avant de lancer ses musiques de manière aléatoire, plongeant dans ses pensées. La lettre qui lui était parvenue le matin même pour lui annoncer le retour de son père dans sa vie lui avait fait découvrir son nom de famille, ainsi que le prénom que ses parents avaient choisi pour elle à sa naissance. _Daisy Johnson_. Cette identité ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'associait pas ce nom inconnu à celle qu'elle était, ayant depuis longtemps décidé qu'elle serait simplement Skye, la jeune hackeuse orpheline. Elle avait souvent rêvé qu'elle retrouverait une famille, qu'elle connaîtrait peut-être le bonheur de serrer ses parents dans ses bras et d'entendre qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas ce rêve qui se réalisait, il n'y avait qu'une lettre d'un père qui n'avait pas pris la peine de la revoir plus tôt.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et Skye sursauta, arrachant ses écouteurs et tournant brusquement la tête en croyant que Grant était venu. Un soulagement plus que perceptible l'anima quand elle découvrit que ce n'était pas son petit-ami mais un inconnu. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, elle l'avait déjà aperçu quand elle avait fait ses premiers pas dans ce _Coffee Shop_ , il avait même pris sa commande avant la sienne. L'homme avait une cinquantaine d'années, brun aux yeux bleus, et un sourire gêné. Il demanda à Skye s'il pouvait s'installer à sa table, n'ayant aucun autre endroit de libre dans toute la salle.

\- Allez-y, je ne mords pas, répondit la jeune femme sur un ton qu'elle voulait humoristique.

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle la regrettait déjà. Elle aurait pu dire n'importe quoi d'autre, de bien moins ridicule par ailleurs, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. L'homme la remercia et s'installa, posant sur la table un café noir avant de s'intéresser à un paquet de feuilles qui formaient un dossier d'une bonne épaisseur. Ne souhaitant pas passer pour une personne trop curieuse, Skye retourna à son téléphone, ouvrant une page internet avant de taper le nom de son père. Quand elle l'avait lu au bas de la lettre qu'il avait envoyée, elle avait eu une impression de familiarité dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. En recherchant Calvin Zabo, elle tomba sur plusieurs articles médicaux, dont certains récents qui traitaient du vieillissement cellulaire. Le déclic se fit aussitôt dans son esprit, se souvenant alors qu'elle avait aperçu ce nom dans les dossiers d' _Hydra_. L'agence tentait de le recruter par tous les moyens, pour le faire travailler avec d'autres scientifiques sur des manipulations génétiques importantes.

\- Vous devez éviter tout contact avec votre père, Skye.

Elle releva la tête de son téléphone, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'inconnu qui était assis en face d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où il pouvait connaître son nom, elle ne lui avait pas dit et ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé ensemble. Jetant un regard vers la porte du _Coffee Shop_ , elle s'imagina prendre ses affaires en vitesse et fuir le plus loin possible.

\- Qui êtes-vous et comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

\- Je suis l'agent Coulson, je travaille pour une agence gouvernementale qui lutte pour sauvegarder la paix. Vous êtes sous surveillance depuis plusieurs semaines, pour votre protection. Votre père est la cible de personnes malveillantes qui n'hésiteront pas à vous utiliser pour parvenir à leurs fins.

\- Votre agence, ce n'est pas _Hydra_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous sommes le _Shield_.

Il n'était pas surpris de voir qu'elle avait quelques connaissances sur _Hydra_ mais elle, elle était étonnée d'être ainsi abordée par un inconnu qui en savait un peu trop. Le nom du _Shield_ lui était tout aussi familier que celui de son père, pour les mêmes raisons. Elle avait pu le lire à de nombreuses reprises dans les rapports d' _Hydra_ et elle avait appris que les deux agences étaient ennemies. Dans un sens, elle était contente d'avoir brusquement de quoi briser son quotidien ennuyeux mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une affaire de ce genre.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que je dois faire, dans ce cas, agent Coulson ?

\- Essayez de venir ici le plus souvent.

Devant l'incompréhension de Skye, l'agent lui expliqua qu'elle pourrait bénéficier d'une protection permanente dans ce _Coffee Shop_ , grâce aux deux jeunes serveurs qui étaient employés au _Shield_.

\- Attendez, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Si ces deux-là sont vos agents, je veux bien croire qu'ils puissent me protéger. Mais comment auriez-vous pu anticiper mon choix de venir ici la première fois ?

\- Nous avons à notre disposition des moyens que vous préféreriez ne pas connaître.

\- Hypnose ? Sérum ? Poison ?

\- Rien d'aussi commun. Le Shield n'est pas qu'un bouclier contre les Hommes, mademoiselle Johnson, il sert également contre ce qui touche à l'étrange.

Ce dernier mot anima quelque chose dans l'esprit de Skye, un souvenir lointain en rapport avec les dossiers d' _Hydra_. Elle avait lu plusieurs noms, tous atypiques et liés à des choses qui dépassaient l'entendement. Le dernier en date évoquait un homme au bras d'acier, gardé dans la glace pour servir d'arme suite à des manipulations sur sa mémoire. Elle avait cru qu'une telle information serait mieux protégée contre les hackeurs mais, apparemment, _Hydra_ n'envisageait pas de piratage informatique. Ou alors l'agence où travaillait Grant avait déjà tracé sa piste et prévoyait de l'éliminer, ce qui était tout aussi probable.

\- Donc le fameux Hulk ou Thor, ça vient de chez vous.

\- Nous nous contentons de les couvrir quand nous le pouvons. Dans le meilleur des cas, le Shield prend la responsabilité des dégâts matériels. Dans le pire, nous nous occupons des victimes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très rassurant.

\- Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, intervint une douce voix féminine.

Skye reconnut la serveuse de la première fois qui se présenta.

\- Je suis Jemma Simmons. Et lui, là-bas, c'est Leopold Fitz.

Elle venait de désigner le jeune homme qui s'occupait des commandes. La hackeuse laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre, remarquant la maladresse de Fitz et l'air rêveur de Simmons alors qu'elle retournait à son travail. Skye se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'agent Coulson, cherchant ses mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire sans paraître trop directe.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect mais ces deux-là sont-ils vraiment capables de me protéger ?

\- Ils vous surveillent ici. S'ils voient le moindre problème, l'agent May prendra le relai, et je peux vous garantir qu'il n'y a pas meilleure protection qu'elle.

La jeune femme avait la sensation qu'il disait vrai, ce qui l'étonnait tout de même. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un quinquagénaire inconnu qui débarquait du jour au lendemain tout en sachant un peu trop de choses sur elle. Pourtant, elle lui faisait déjà confiance, sans même comprendre pourquoi.

\- Que comptez-vous faire pour mon petit-ami ? Grant travaille pour _Hydra_ , il finira par être au courant de la situation.

\- Il a pour mission de vous garder auprès de lui, afin de faciliter le travail de ses supérieurs.

Ce fut cette révélation, bien plus que le reste, qui lui créa un choc. Elle avait arrêté de hacker les dossiers d' _Hydra_ dès la première semaine de boulot de Grant, par respect pour lui. Si elle avait su où tout cela la mènerait, elle aurait continué à espionner les faits et gestes de l'agence. Ce qu'avait dit l'agent Coulson signifiait aussi que son petit-ami savait que son père vivait toujours et il lui avait délibérément caché cette information. Les mains serrées sur son téléphone portable, Skye sentit les vibrations de ce dernier et elle baissa les yeux vers l'écran qui affichait l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. D'un geste tremblant, la jeune femme déverrouilla le clavier puis ouvrit ses sms. Avisant le nom de son compagnon, elle eut une furieuse envie de jeter l'appareil au loin. Elle se retint, aussi bien pour préserver son téléphone que pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. _Ciné et resto ce soir, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer_. Sans même songer à sa vie privée, la jeune hackeuse montra le message à l'agent qui lui faisait face.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le droit de refuser et que vous allez tenter de tendre un piège à Grant.

\- La première partie est juste, pas la seconde. Nous ne possédons pas encore assez de preuves pour nous en prendre à lui. Grant Ward est officiellement un employé modèle qui respecte sa hiérarchie, rien d'autre.

\- Si je récupère son dossier et que je vous le transfère, vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, mademoiselle Johnson. Vous semblez oublier la notion de légalité.

\- Ce que font les employés d' _Hydra_ ne correspond pas vraiment à l'image que j'ai de la légalité. Vous prétendez vous-même qu'ils sont dangereux mais vous refusez mon aide.

\- Nous cherchons à vous protéger. L'ennemi peut retrouver votre trace, et je suis persuadé qu'ils l'ont déjà fait.

\- Alors pourquoi ne s'en prennent-ils pas à moi ?

\- Pour vous donner de l'espoir, répondit une voix féminine sur un ton tranchant.

Skye se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir la personne qui s'adressait à elle. La femme avait un regard froid qui détonnait avec ceux des trois autres agents, ainsi qu'une posture droite qui imposait le respect. La plus jeune n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle avait devant les yeux la fameuse May dont Coulson avait parlé un peu plus tôt. La femme ne passait pas inaperçue, tous les clients fixaient le petit trio avec une attention beaucoup trop grande. L'agent May ne se préoccupa de tout ceci, elle continua sur sa lancée pour prouver à la jeune hackeuse qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère inexpérimentée dans le domaine du danger.

 _\- Hydra_ vous laisse croire que vous êtes en sécurité afin de mieux vous prendre dans ses filets lorsque vous serez seule. Vous devez oublier tout sentiment si vous tenez à rester en vie.

La jeune femme cilla, baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son téléphone. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire que son existence serait bouleversée aussi rapidement, encore moins de cette manière. Alors que son seul souci ne concernait que la distance que Grant mettait entre eux, elle se retrouvait en train de discuter avec des agents qui lui montraient que sa vie était éphémère.

\- Que proposez-vous que je fasse ? Grant attend une réponse à ce message.

\- Acceptez ce rendez-vous, déclara l'agent Coulson. Nous allons vous couvrir.

Skye tapa son sms au plus vite, craignant de changer d'avis. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son téléphone portable finit entre les mains de Fitz. Le jeune homme était en train de poser une puce de traçage, pour retrouver sa position dès qu'elle quitterait les lieux. Étonnement, elle ne se sentait pas à son aise, la peur commençait à poindre dans son cœur. Elle accepta le cappuccino que lui servit Simmons, savourant le liquide brûlant en faisant abstraction de tous ces inconnus autour d'elle. Quelque chose était en train de se mettre en marche et elle ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. En reposant sa tasse, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'agent Coulson.

\- Pourquoi le café _Tahiti_?

\- Cet endroit appartenait au _Shield_ par le passé, pour les agents qui avaient besoin de se détendre. Il a été vendu et nous faisons de notre mieux pour le récupérer.

\- Afin d'en faire une base secrète ? ironisa la jeune hackeuse.

\- Vous seriez surprise de ce que l'on peut faire dans un endroit comme celui-ci, rétorqua Coulson.

\- Et ce nom, il vient d'où ? Une envie de voyager ?

\- Nous ignorons son histoire, intervint May.

Et son empressement attisa la curiosité de Skye qui sut qu'il y avait réellement une raison à l'utilisation de _Tahiti_. Cependant, elle n'insista pas, parce que ce n'était pas le moment de recevoir des informations supplémentaires alors que tant de choses se passaient autour d'elle. Tandis que le _Coffee Shop_ se vidait de sa clientèle, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, se préparant à ce qui l'attendait, à la conversation qu'il lui faudrait avoir avec Grant. C'était définitif, son monde venait de basculer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bon courage AC

Un deuxième chapitre avec encore quelques références à l'univers Marvel.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Bon courage AC**

Une promotion. Voilà ce que Grant lui avait annoncé pendant leur repas en tête à tête au restaurant, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Skye ne parvenait pas à être heureuse, ce que les agents avaient dit au sujet de son petit-ami trottait dans son esprit, l'empêchant de raisonner correctement. Elle avait essayé de tenir le coup face à Grant, le félicitant avec une joie difficilement feinte, la gorge nouée par une horreur sans nom. Elle s'interrogeait sur la réelle signification d'une promotion quand il s'agissait d' _Hydra_. Ce n'était pas comme dans une société quelconque, il n'allait pas monter en grade d'un bureau à l'autre ou changer d'étage. L'envie d'en savoir plus la tenait éveillée, elle voulait pouvoir donner un sens aux paroles de son compagnon, en jetant par exemple un coup d'œil aux dossiers informatiques d' _Hydra_ afin d'avoir une réponse. Mais elle risquait une longue dispute avec son petit-ami s'il la voyait utiliser ses capacités de hackeuse pour une telle raison. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait aussi qu'une partie de son esprit n'acceptait pas la véritable activité de son compagnon.

Incapable de faire plus longtemps semblant de dormir, la jeune femme se leva doucement de son lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller Grant dont la respiration était le seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce. Elle ferma la porte de leur chambre derrière elle, se dirigeant vers leur petit salon où elle prit place dans un fauteuil, son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux. Elle vérifia que la batterie était au maximum de ses capacités avant de se lancer dans ce qu'elle réussissait le mieux. Le temps de chargement lui parut long, tant son impatience était forte. Inspirant, elle replongea dans ses habitudes, faisant défiler des algorithmes et des formules particulières avant de retrouver enfin le chemin vers les dossiers informatiques d' _Hydra_. Il y avait eu du changement depuis son dernier passage et certains rapports s'affichaient d'une couleur différente, lui permettant de repérer ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu et qui représentait des semaines de travail. En retenant son souffle, elle chercha le nom de Grant Ward, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre sur les missions d'autres employés, même si sa curiosité aurait aimé enregistrer plus d'informations.

Skye ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à dénicher les rapports confidentiels sur son petit-ami et ce qu'elle lut la fit pâlir. Grant avait été récompensé pour services rendus, pour avoir éliminé de ses propres mains des personnes qui gênaient le bon développement des plans d' _Hydra_. L'homme qu'elle croyait connaître était en réalité un meurtrier, un être capable du pire. Elle lui avait cédé un an de sa vie en pensant pouvoir lui en offrir plus, fière qu'elle fût d'avoir auprès d'elle un homme qu'elle aimait et qui éprouvait à son égard les mêmes sentiments. Ces mains qui avaient caressé son corps tant de fois servaient à tuer, elles appartenaient à un assassin. Sauvegardant le fichier sur son disque-dur qu'elle verrouilla, la jeune hackeuse se déconnecta de tout ce qu'elle faisait, refermant ensuite son ordinateur en contenant difficilement des larmes où se mêlaient une profonde trahison, une grande colère et de l'impuissance. Son équilibre n'avait plus aucune raison d'être, Grant vivait dans un mensonge permanent qu'il entretenait pour lui cacher une vérité où la mort et le sang trônaient.

Posé sur la table basse de leur salon, son téléphone portable vibra. Grant et elle avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne jamais garder leurs téléphones dans leur chambre, refusant d'être éveillés au beau milieu de la nuit par des personnes qui ne respectaient pas leur sommeil. Veillant à ne pas faire tomber son ordinateur, Skye tendit la main vers son portable, voyant s'afficher un nom pas si inconnu mais qu'elle n'avait jamais entré dans l'appareil. Ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait décrocher ou non, craignant surtout d'être entendue par Grant, elle hésita un moment. Puis considérant qu'il n'avait rien à dire alors qu'il osait lui mentir depuis plusieurs semaines, la jeune femme prit l'appel, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil en espérant que sa voix ne tremblerait pas.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous entrée dans les dossiers d' _Hydra_ ?

\- Vous surveillez aussi mon ordinateur ?

\- Nous traçons chaque personne cherchant à se connecter à leurs rapports confidentiels. Vous prenez trop de risques, Skye.

\- J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, vous pouvez le comprendre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous mettre en danger. _Hydra_ a besoin de vous comme appât, ne leur laissez pas une chance de vous surprendre.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle n'aimait pas ce rappel concernant le fait qu' _Hydra_ comptait l'utiliser pour obtenir les faveurs de son père. Elle fut soulagée de constater que l'agent Coulson n'insistait pas, qu'il ne lui hurlait pas dessus pour son inconscience, qu'il était seulement en train de lui faire part de la situation. Elle faillit répondre qu'elle ferait attention pour ses futures recherches mais elle se retint, entendant les pas de Grant. Ce dernier passa la porte du salon, son regard encore ensommeillé se posant sur elle, son téléphone et son ordinateur portable.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Un collègue, s'empressa de dire Skye en cachant sa panique. Il me demandait un coup de main pour une infiltration dans un système.

\- Si tôt ? remarqua Grant avec suspicion.

\- Les hackeurs n'ont pas d'heure, s'amusa la jeune femme.

Son petit-ami continuait de l'observer et elle devina qu'il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en elle. C'était pourtant lui le traître, le menteur, l'assassin, pas elle. Elle sut qu'elle devait mettre fin à la conversation qu'elle avait avec l'agent Coulson, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de Grant sur son interlocuteur.

\- Bon courage AC et à plus tard !

Skye raccrocha en retenant un sourire, imaginant l'agent du _Shield_ pester contre ce surnom qu'elle avait inventé sur le coup. Elle se leva de son fauteuil, posant à la fois son téléphone et son ordinateur sur la table basse avant de rejoindre Grant. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu, il y avait beaucoup d'incertitude dans son regard, un peu trop au goût de la jeune femme. Ignorant la répulsion qui prenait place dans l'ensemble de son corps, elle s'avança d'encore quelques pas, passant une main derrière la nuque de son petit-ami avant de l'embrasser. Les mains de Grant prirent place sur sa taille et il l'attira contre lui en approfondissant le baiser, ne brisant leur étreinte que lorsque le souffle leur manqua. La jeune hackeuse songea un bref instant qu'elle jouait avec le feu mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas déclarer à son compagnon qu'elle l'avait percé à jour, pas pour le moment.

OoOoOoO

Commençant sa troisième tasse de cappuccino, Skye se dit qu'au final, elle aurait mieux fait de prendre une autre boisson. La nuit avait été courte et elle ne s'était sentie soulagée que lorsque Grant était parti au travail, la laissant seule dans leur appartement. Elle n'était pas pressée de le voir rentrer parce qu'elle craignait ce qu'il pourrait apprendre par _Hydra_. Si les agents du _Shield_ avaient réussi à percevoir sa présence informatique, il ne faisait aucun doute que les supérieurs de Grant avaient pu le faire eux-aussi. Les yeux fixés sur son téléphone portable, la jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées, incapable de songer à autre chose qu'aux événements de la veille. Son petit-ami était si fier d'avoir une promotion qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte du fait qu'elle ne partageait pas son bonheur. Encore moins depuis qu'elle avait vu la réelle signification d'une promotion chez _Hydra_. Elle avait eu devant les yeux une horreur qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais lire concernant une personne si proche d'elle. Elle qui croyait aimer Grant pour tout ce qu'il représentait, elle avait fait fausse route.

\- J'ignorais que nous étions collègues, remarqua l'agent Coulson en s'installant en face de Skye.

\- Je n'avais que cette excuse à lui fournir, rétorqua la jeune hackeuse avec un léger sourire. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de mentir si vous n'aviez pas appelé au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Je regrette mais vous avez commencé les hostilités en vous introduisant dans les dossiers d' _Hydra_. Qu'aviez-vous en tête ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Grant me ment, mon père veut débarquer dans ma vie et vous faites irruption dans ce _Coffee Shop_ en m'expliquant que je suis une cible de choix pour vos adversaires.

Skye planta son regard dans celui de l'agent, attendant une réplique qui ne vint pas. Il semblait réellement désolé, comme s'il avait conscience de ce qu'elle traversait. La jeune femme finit par détourner les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil à l'agent May qui se tenait en retrait, à une autre table, une tasse de thé devant elle. Fitz était encore derrière le comptoir des commandes alors que Simmons débarrassait un couple qui s'en allait. La jeune hackeuse était extrêmement protégée, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais elle se sentait malgré tout en danger.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que ce serait mieux de se voir ailleurs ? Nous sommes dans un lieu public, n'importe qui pourrait écouter notre conversation.

\- C'est actuellement le seul endroit où nous avons la possibilité de nous entretenir avec vous. Tant qu' _Hydra_ agira dans l'ombre, ses membres ne s'en prendront pas à des innocents aussi nombreux. Le _Tahiti_ est plus sûr pour vous que votre propre appartement.

\- Pour combien de temps ? demanda Skye. J'ai vu dans leurs dossiers ce dont ils sont capables, ce que Grant lui-même a fait pour eux. Je vis avec un assassin, il va bien finir par m'empêcher de sortir.

\- Et nous vous viendrons en aide, nous sommes là pour ça.

La jeune femme n'était pas entièrement convaincue parce que son petit-ami avait des réflexes développés et, d'après les rapports d' _Hydra_ , il était réellement doué. Même si elle ne doutait pas de l'efficacité des agents du _Shield_ , ils ne seraient pas assez rapides face à Grant si l'envie lui prenait de l'enlever, de la séquestrer ou de la tuer.

\- Si mon père vient me voir, que devrai-je faire ?

\- Passez le moins de temps possible avec lui. _Hydra_ a des ressources insoupçonnées qui pourraient finir par le convaincre, vous mettant en danger.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas sur ce point. Si mon père rejoint votre ennemi, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi pour l'appâter.

\- Vous avez votre réponse, Skye. S'ils n'ont plus besoin de vous, ils vous tueront.

Elle se recula sur sa chaise, n'ayant pas vu les choses de cette manière. Elle se doutait bien qu'il y aurait la mort au bout du chemin, tout le monde y passait un jour ou l'autre. Mais être tuée par _Hydra_ parce qu'elle ne servait plus à rien, ce n'était pas une fin enviable. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur son café qui refroidissait, posant ses mains autour de la tasse comme si elle pouvait la réchauffer, simple geste automatique qui lui permettait juste de ne pas regarder l'agent en face d'elle. La réalité qu'elle vivait n'avait rien de sympathique, elle plongeait un peu plus dans l'horreur, dans un monde obscur d'une violence inouïe. Elle avait conscience que le comportement de Grant était presque _acceptable_ à côté de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les autres dossiers, par le passé. Le peu qu'elle avait pu voir pendant la nuit s'ajoutait aux informations qu'elle possédait déjà, lui donnant la sensation d'exister dans un rêve éveillé.

\- Je ne vais plus pouvoir regarder Grant dans les yeux bien longtemps, souffla Skye.

\- Vous devez tenir votre rôle jusqu'au bout, le temps pour nous de mener notre plan à son terme.

\- Ne croyez pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance, agent Coulson, mais êtes-vous certain de la réussite de ce que vous entreprenez ? Vous avez vous-même affirmé que vous vous occupiez des dégâts causés par certaines personnes du même genre que Hulk mais quand on voit ce qu'il y a eu à New-York, je ne suis pas sûre que vous soyez les meilleurs au niveau de la protection des populations.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas gérer les interventions divines ou extra-terrestres, le _Shield_ n'avait pas prévu qu'un dieu mégalomane s'en prendrait encore une fois à la Terre.

Skye n'eut pas de réaction excessive, elle avait appris en fouillant un peu sur internet que le Nouveau-Mexique avait été la cible d'un combat violent entre un dieu et une sorte de robot gigantesque qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Le gouvernement avait fait de son mieux pour cacher les réels dommages occasionnés par cette rencontre étrange entre un être de métal et le mythique Thor, mais pas assez pour bloquer les vidéos de personnes ayant filmé ce qu'il y avait eu. La jeune hackeuse avait mis moins de temps que ce qu'elle pensait, remarquant que des choses importantes passaient à travers les protections informatiques du gouvernement.

\- Justement, si vous aviez déjà eu affaire à cet homme, vous auriez dû prévoir son retour.

\- Il y a toujours des imprévus, soupira l'agent Coulson en dardant sur elle un regard sérieux. Comme vous l'avez vu vous-même, il y a des trahisons que l'on ne peut anticiper et, dans ce cas précis, nous avons eu l'un de nos agents qui s'est retrouvé manipulé par la magie de Loki.

Le ton de l'agent laissait entendre une certaine souffrance derrière ses paroles, quelque chose qui refit surgir la curiosité de la jeune hackeuse. Était-ce la trahison d'un autre agent qui perturbait autant Coulson ? Ou plutôt le fait qu'un dieu fût capable de s'en prendre à un membre du _Shield_? Elle se promit d'en parler un jour avec lui, s'il parvenait réellement à stopper les plans d' _Hydra_ avec l'aide de son équipe. Elle but la fin de sa tasse, grimaçant face à l'amertume du liquide froid. Son téléphone vibra pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait une vie en dehors du _Coffee Shop_ et elle jeta un coup d'œil au message qui venait d'arriver, se doutant qu'il s'agissait de Grant. Elle était persuadée qu'il se posait encore des questions sur la nuit passée, quand il l'avait vue dans leur salon avec son ordinateur et son téléphone. Le message de son petit-ami n'avait pourtant rien pouvant lui faire croire qu'il savait quelque chose mais elle se méfiait depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qu'il faisait comme travail pour _Hydra_.

\- Je dois y aller, Grant va venir me chercher à la bibliothèque et il vaut mieux pour moi que j'y sois avant son arrivée.

\- S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas faire appel à nous, Skye.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir des ennuis, agent Coulson.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, se leva et récupéra ses affaires avant de s'en aller, sentant peser sur elle les regards des quatre agents du _Shield_. Par chance, la bibliothèque n'était pas loin du _Tahiti_ et Skye n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre l'un des étages avant d'étaler ses affaires sur l'une des tables, comme si elle y avait passé plusieurs heures. Son esprit était encore perdu au _Coffee Shop_ , dans les odeurs du café et des viennoiseries, avec les agents qui veillaient sur elle. Elle avait quitté les lieux sans même se soucier de sa propre protection, pensant que rien ne pourrait se passer à la bibliothèque. Grant serait capable de la tuer dans cet endroit, sans un bruit, en abandonnant son cadavre entre deux rayons, mais elle ne devait surtout pas y songer maintenant, alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour attirer son père. Il ne se débarrasserait d'elle que si Calvin Zabo acceptait de travailler pour _Hydra_ et elle espérait sincèrement que l'homme qui se déclarait être son père ne prendrait jamais la décision d'exercer pour des assassins.

Se détendant sur sa chaise, la jeune femme ouvrit automatiquement son ordinateur portable, entrant son mot de passe avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Quelques adolescentes préparaient un exposé non loin d'elle alors qu'un jeune homme lisait tranquillement dans un coin. Il y avait peu de personnes à cet étage et, comme la matinée se terminait, les gens allaient manger, délaissant les lieux. Skye se frotta les yeux en retenant un soupir, ouvrant sa messagerie où elle découvrit des demandes de la part de certains de ses collègues. Elle était si perturbée par les révélations sur Grant qu'elle avait pris du retard dans ses travaux de hackeuse mais elle envoya un message pour prévenir qu'elle s'occuperait de tout au plus vite. Son petit-ami était un meurtrier qui ruinait ses pensées et il fallait absolument qu'elle tente de se remettre à son quotidien, pour ne rien laisser paraître, ni pour les autres hackeurs, ni pour Grant lui-même. Pour cela, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de reprendre son boulot.

Un message instantané s'afficha sur l'écran de son ordinateur, attirant malgré elle son attention vers le bas de la page. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Miles, son ex petit-ami, et actuel collègue, qui passait le plus souvent par quelqu'un d'autre pour lui transmettre ses demandes. Elle sut rapidement que c'était sans doute d'une importance capitale. Elle s'étouffa en comprenant ce qu'il voulait d'elle, se disant que le monde entier s'était ligué contre elle. Non content de la faire travailler à sa place, son ex lui recommandait de s'intéresser de très près au _Shield_ , pour voir ce que les employés cachaient derrière une enseigne d'agence de sécurité. Elle aurait dû prévoir que l'un de ses collègues finirait par remarquer l'existence du _Shield_ , pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient plusieurs à travailler sur les dossiers d' _Hydra_. Même si elle était désormais la seule à s'en occuper, les autres avaient sûrement vu le nom du _Shield_ au détour d'un rapport. Elle s'imaginait mal passer les défenses informatiques du _Shield_ alors que quatre agents veillaient sur elle, pour la protéger. Ce ne serait pas la meilleure façon de les remercier, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Perdue entre son boulot et ce qu'elle vivait, Skye se retrouvait incapable de faire un choix, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne prenait jamais le temps de réfléchir à ses actes, répondant aux demandes de ses collègues quand ils avaient besoin d'elle, sans même s'interroger sur l'illégalité de ce qu'elle accomplissait. Pour la première fois, la morale prenait le dessus, lui soufflant de ne pas intervenir dans les dossiers du _Shield_. Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées lorsque Grant apparut dans son champ de vision, la rappelant à la réalité. La jeune hackeuse lui sourit en éteignant son ordinateur, mettant fin à son dilemme face au message de Miles.

\- J'ignorais que tu revenais aussi tôt, fit-elle remarquer en toute innocence.

\- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir que nous mangions tous les deux ce midi.

\- C'est le cas, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Skye était extrêmement tendue, elle le sentait dans chacun de ses muscles à mesure que Grant s'approchait d'elle. Il était de plus en plus dur pour elle de ne pas penser à la véritable raison de la promotion de son petit-ami, à tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il tendit une main vers son visage et il s'en rendit compte, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Skye ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée, j'aurais dû dormir un peu plus cette nuit au lieu d'aider mon collègue.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose et que ce n'est pas en rapport avec ton travail. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Ce n'est vraiment rien, fais-moi confiance. Je suis juste un peu perturbée à cause de la lettre de mon père.

La jeune femme tenta un sourire qu'elle aurait voulu sincère mais qui ne l'était pas. Elle avait tenu Grant informé du fait que Calvin Zabo cherchait à la rencontrer, à nouer un lien familial avec elle. L'intérêt que son petit-ami portait à son père avait une explication depuis qu'elle avait connaissance de ses manigances. Comme elle ne faisait rien pour se rapprocher de ce père qui n'avait jamais donné de nouvelle, Grant ne possédait aucune information supplémentaire à fournir à _Hydra_ et elle était bien déterminée à faire de son mieux pour éviter tout contact avec Zabo.

\- On mange à l'appartement, j'ai pris le repas.

Skye hocha la tête puis le suivit, redescendant les étages sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil derrière elle, comme si elle était sur le point de tomber dans un piège. Elle devenait complètement paranoïaque à cause des paroles de l'agent Coulson, croyant voir des tueurs à chacun de ses pas. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette, à quelques mètres d'eux, qui attendait devant une boutique en observant une vitrine. Quand elle reconnut l'agent May, un poids s'envola de ses épaules. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans son appartement, les agents du _Shield_ tenaient leur promesse. Grant était un assassin, un homme qui tuait sans aucun remord, qui revenait chez lui en souriant et en l'embrassant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais elle n'était pas seule, et elle était prête à parier qu'il l'ignorait. _Hydra_ avait peut-être une emprise sur la vie des gens mais ses membres n'avaient aucune chance contre l'équipe de Coulson. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retournement de situation

**Note :** Je rappelle que cette fanfic est un UA donc il est tout à fait normal que les événements ne correspondent pas à la série, pas pour l'instant.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Retournement de situation**

Installée à sa table habituelle au _Tahiti_ , Skye observait les clients qui entraient et sortaient du _Coffee Shop_. Une étrange routine avait fait surface dans sa vie depuis sa dernière discussion avec les agents du _Shield_ et elle commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Chaque matin, elle souriait à Grant, l'embrassant comme si tout allait bien, lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Dès qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte de leur appartement, elle reprenait une expression sérieuse, s'interrogeant sur la réalité de ses sentiments. La hackeuse avait réellement éprouvé quelque chose pour lui, elle l'avait aimé de tout son être sans songer un seul instant qu'il pouvait être un homme monstrueux. Mais elle ignorait si lui avait un jour ressenti de l'amour pour elle ou s'il servait ses propres intérêts depuis le début.

À chaque pas, elle craignait de se faire enlever par _Hydra_ , par l'un des collègues de Grant ou par lui-même. Jouer le rôle de la jeune femme follement amoureuse était de plus en plus difficile, parce que les paroles de l'agent Coulson tournaient en permanence dans son esprit. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la part de son père, elle ne savait pas s'il avait accepté ou non de travailler pour _Hydra_ , ce qui la perturbait. L'agent lui avait clairement fait comprendre que sa survie dépendait de la décision de Calvin Zabo car si son père offrait ses services à l'agence de Grant, elle ne servirait plus à rien. Skye devait se contenter d'être un appât, d'avoir une puce de traçage dans son téléphone portable et de faire de son mieux pour passer le plus clair de son temps au _Tahiti_. C'était étrange pour elle de confier sa sécurité à un vendeur et une serveuse mais elle avait vu que les apparences ne définissaient pas les gens.

Sans cesser de remuer son cappuccino avec sa cuillère, la hackeuse jetait des coups d'œil à son portable. Grant lui faisait parfois des surprises en revenant plus tôt, la prévenant toutefois à l'avance. Elle avait la chance de pouvoir rejoindre la bibliothèque dans ces moments-là, n'ayant pas envie de voir son petit-ami découvrir qu'elle perdait son temps dans un _Coffee Shop_. Il aurait été capable de lui reprocher de ne pas prendre son travail au sérieux et il aurait sans doute mené des recherches sur le _Tahiti_ , ce que Skye voulait éviter le plus possible. Si Grant, par le plus pur des hasards, remarquait qu'elle fréquentait un café qui avait appartenu au _Shield_ , il finirait par se méfier d'elle et ce n'était pas son but. Elle avait besoin de garder sa confiance, pour ne pas risquer de mourir.

Buvant enfin le contenu de sa tasse, Skye reposa cette dernière avant de ranger ses affaires. Elle avait vérifié si Simmons et Fitz étaient occupés ou non, sachant qu'ils n'approuveraient pas son départ. Prenant son sac, elle sortit du café, regardant à gauche et à droite, sans apercevoir l'agent May. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour elle, parce qu'elle aurait été incapable d'échapper à sa surveillance, mais elle s'interrogeait à son sujet. De ce qu'elle avait vu, l'agent May ne manquait pas à ses devoirs et il était étrange de ne pas la voir. La hackeuse ne s'attarda pourtant pas sur cette question, s'éloignant au plus vite du _Tahiti_ en ayant l'impression de prendre la fuite au lieu d'être tranquillement installée à boire un cappuccino.

Quand elle considéra qu'elle était à une distance respectable du _Coffee Shop_ , elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Miles. Son ancien petit-ami lui avait laissé un message qu'il qualifiait d'urgent mais qu'elle avait voulu remettre à plus tard. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé son désir de hacker le _Shield_ jusqu'au plus profond des dossiers les plus secrets, Skye faisait tout son possible pour ne pas répondre à ses appels. Elle passait son temps à résoudre les problèmes de ses collègues pour avoir des excuses mais Miles s'impatientait et elle avait enfin décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

\- Skye ?

\- Nous devons nous voir, Miles. Le même point de rendez-vous que d'habitude dans dix minutes.

\- Ce serait aimable de ta part de me demander si j'ai le temps d'y arriver.

\- Tu as toujours le temps, tu le répètes en permanence.

Elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer quelque chose, prenant ensuite le chemin menant à la gare. De nombreux hackeurs se retrouvaient là, discutant tranquillement sur un banc, comme des gens normaux attendant leur train. Skye chercha une place libre avant de s'installer, posant son sac à côté d'elle en guettant tous les hommes qui passaient. Étonnamment, Miles fut à l'heure, s'asseyant près d'elle en lui souriant, comme si tout allait bien. Il était un peu trop décontracté au goût de la hackeuse et elle lui lança un regard aigu qui n'eut toutefois aucun effet sur lui. Au contraire, son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il s'étirait tranquillement, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux avant de lui glisser discrètement une feuille de papier pliée en quatre.

\- Il faudra que tu regardes ça quand je serai parti.

\- Si c'est en rapport avec la mission que tu veux me confier, je vais devoir refuser.

\- Tu étais d'accord pour que _Rising Tide_ puisse voir le jour ! s'exclama Miles en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'agit de ton idée, si jamais tu l'as oublié.

\- Je sais, marmonna Skye, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai pu réfléchir et …

\- Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler qui te paye ? la coupa son ex petit ami.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, n'ayant pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il l'attaquerait sur le domaine financier. Miles savait qu'elle avait besoin de cet argent pour mener sa vie, sans devoir compter uniquement sur le salaire de Grant et elle n'aimait pas ce rappel de sa part. Il souffla en s'excusant, reprenant une expression plus calme alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard. Le hackeur se leva, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si tout allait bien autour d'eux. Skye serra les poings sur la feuille et ferma brièvement les yeux, sachant qu'elle prenait la mauvaise décision.

\- C'est d'accord, on va monter _Rising Tide_ et on mettra au grand jour les actes du _Shield_. Mais si je considère qu'on va trop loin, on arrête tout.

\- Je suis certain que tu aimeras ça, Skye. On a prévu depuis si longtemps de prouver qu'on nous cache trop de choses, c'est le moment de tout révéler au monde.

La hackeuse eut un sourire crispé, songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans les dossiers du _Shield_ et d' _Hydra_. Elle aurait tous les droits sur ses articles, Miles lui avait promis qu'elle n'aurait pas de comptes à rendre à leurs collègues et c'était la seule chose dont elle pouvait se réjouir. Elle n'allait pas balancer tous les secrets du _Shield_ sans réfléchir alors que certains éléments étaient bien cachés et qu'il ne valait mieux pas les montrer à tout le monde. Son ancien petit-ami lui souhaita bonne chance avant de la laisser sur son banc. Skye soupira puis se décida à déplier le papier qu'il lui avait donné, découvrant un numéro de téléphone privé avec la mention « _pour le projet Rising Tide_ ». La jeune femme enregistra le numéro dans son propre téléphone avant de déchirer la feuille et de se lever à son tour.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à attendre à la gare, prenant le chemin de son appartement. Retourner au _Tahiti_ lui vaudrait trop de questions de la part des agents et elle n'avait pas envie de leur apprendre si tôt qu'elle prévoyait plus ou moins de les trahir en fournissant des informations à un groupe de hackeurs. Non seulement elle n'était pas à l'aise à cause de Grant qui était passé de la case _amoureux_ à _menteur_ mais elle remerciait ceux qui la protégeaient en diffusant des éléments secrets. Elle espérait que Miles abandonnerait vite l'idée de tout communiquer sur les réseaux sociaux pour se fondre à nouveau dans la masse des hackeurs sans se distinguer des autres. Mais connaissant son ancien petit-ami, il irait jusqu'au bout, même s'il devait se mesurer au _Shield_ ou à n'importe quelle autre forme d'autorité.

Devant la porte de son appartement, Skye hésitait. Elle entendait une voix provenant de l'intérieur, signe que Grant était là et qu'il parlait avec quelqu'un. Il était sans doute au téléphone, personne ne répondait dans l'appartement. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte tranquillement, déposa ses affaires et retrouva son petit-ami dans la cuisine. Grant fronçait les sourcils et, à son expression, la hackeuse comprit qu'il était contrarié. Elle se demanda si c'était en lien avec son père ou avec le _Shield_ mais elle n'eut aucune réponse car il raccrocha directement sans un mot supplémentaire. Il lui sourit avant de l'enlacer, sans même remarquer qu'elle se tendait dans ses bras, peu heureuse d'être serrée par un meurtrier qui la manipulait de jour en jour. Il se recula puis prit sa main pour l'entraîner dans leur salon.

\- Tu as terminé plus tôt aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il.

Skye n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il ne faisait que constater son retour ou s'il était suspicieux. Elle soutint son regard sans flancher, malgré le rythme de plus en plus rapide de son cœur. Elle aurait tout donné, finalement, pour apercevoir l'agent May et se sentir en sécurité, surveillée par des personnes compétentes. Au lieu de ça, elle affrontait un homme qui avait tué des êtres humains et elle n'avait pas le choix que de jouer à l'ignorante pour survivre.

\- J'avais envie de changer d'air, l'ordinateur me faisait mal à la tête. Et j'avais prévu de te préparer une surprise.

Son téléphone choisit ce moment pour se manifester, la surprenant. Elle le prit en main et jeta un coup d'œil au numéro qui l'appelait, remarquant qu'il n'était pas dans son répertoire. Il ne s'agissait pas de Miles, elle en était certaine mais elle ne pouvait mettre de côté l'hypothèse qu'il avait cherché à la joindre rapidement. Elle remit son portable dans sa poche sous le regard curieux de Grant, sans manquer l'éclat sérieux qui brillait dans ses yeux. Skye se rendait compte qu'il analysait chaque chose, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Une fois encore, elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il jouait la comédie mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Ce fut lui qui relança plus ou moins la conversation, lui proposant à boire, offre qu'elle accepta d'un hochement de tête.

La hackeuse profita de l'inattention de son petit-ami pour vérifier si son correspondant avait laissé un message et elle en découvrit en effet un. La signature fit naître un vent de panique dans son cœur alors qu'elle supprimait le message avant de mettre le numéro dans les indésirables. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir donné ses coordonnés à son père, elle avait déjà été assez étonnée de recevoir une lettre de sa part mais elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant au fait qu'il pourrait la contacter par d'autres moyens. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle rangea son portable et accueillit le verre de Grant avec un léger sourire. Les interrogations dans les yeux de son petit-ami la rendaient mal à l'aise, ranimant en elle le souvenir de toutes ses découvertes sur sa véritable nature de meurtrier

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, Skye ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Si ça n'allait pas, tu serais le premier prévenu, Grant. J'ai juste eu trop de boulot ces derniers temps, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire pour les hackeurs

\- Tu devrais prendre des vacances. Si j'en fais la demande, je suis persuadé qu'on me donnerait quelques jours.

Il y avait de la chaleur dans les paroles de Grant mais Skye avait l'impression d'entendre la voix d'un manipulateur. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir écouté l'agent Coulson parce qu'elle se méfiait de tout en permanence, à chaque seconde qui passait.

\- Il vaut mieux attendre d'avoir une situation un peu plus confortable, finit-elle par déclarer. Est-ce que tu es certain qu' _Hydra_ va te garder dans ses effectifs ?

\- Mon boulot leur plaît et j'ai un bon supérieur. J'espère que tu ne te prives pas de congés simplement pour une question d'argent.

\- Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, Grant, mais on ignore tout de notre avenir. Imagine que nous ayons besoin de payer quelque chose d'important à un moment ou à un autre mais que nous en soyons incapables parce qu'on a pris des vacances ?

\- Skye, arrête d'être aussi pessimiste. Et il n'y aurait que nous deux, en amoureux.

Et c'était justement ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Elle aimait le Grant attentionné et blagueur, celui qui était entré dans sa vie suite à un mystérieux hasard, mais elle craignait celui qu'il était réellement. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de la tuer de sang-froid, sans même penser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Coulson lui avait assuré que tant qu'elle était utile, elle n'aurait rien à redouter de son petit-ami mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'instant où Grant ou ses supérieurs considéreraient qu'elle n'était rien pour eux. Il continuait son rôle auprès d'elle tous les jours mais elle s'attendait souvent à le voir arriver avec un couteau ou un pistolet pour se débarrasser d'elle. Elle en devenait paranoïaque et croyait apercevoir des envies de meurtre chez tous les inconnus qu'elle croisait dans la rue ou au _Tahiti_.

Elle ferma les paupières lorsque Grant baissa son visage vers le sien. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes la dégoûtait. Même quand il l'embrassait, elle faisait le lien avec son travail et se posait de nombreuses questions. Combien d'autres filles lui avaient ouvert les bras en pensant trouver le grand amour ? Combien de missions l'avait obligé à séduire avant de tuer ? Si lui appréciait ces instants, ce n'était plus le cas de Skye qui rêvait de fuir son contact. Il lui arrivait de se retenir de pleurer quand il s'endormait après lui avoir fait l'amour. Elle connaissait ce qu'il était et jouait elle-aussi un rôle mais elle n'avait rien d'une actrice. Sourire était dur, ne pas lui avouer tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui était une épreuve difficile mais elle tenait le coup parce qu'elle était déterminée à participer à son arrestation.

Comme si un ange gardien veillait sur elle, le téléphone de Grant sonna à son tour. Il soupira avant de décrocher à l'appel, s'isolant dans leur chambre. La jeune femme aurait pu écouter sa conversation derrière la porte mais elle ne voulait pas se faire surprendre. Elle se contenta de boire son verre avant d'aller le poser dans l'évier. Son cerveau lui donnait le sentiment de surchauffer tant elle était perdue entre les mensonges de Grant et le projet de Miles. Elle aurait bien aimé un bon cappuccino du _Tahiti_ pour se replonger dans l'ambiance que dégageait le _Coffee Shop_ mais affronter les questions des agents du _Shield_ lui semblait aussi dangereux que de pirater des serveurs importants du gouvernement. Elle n'avait que son ordinateur pour se consoler mais elle ne prévoyait pas de travailler sur le projet _Rising Tide_ avec Grant si proche.

Il revint auprès d'elle au bout de longues minutes, une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Skye s'approcha délicatement de lui, montrant un intérêt soudain pour l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir. Son petit-ami prit d'abord le temps de terminer son verre avant de lui sourire. Il n'y avait aucune joie dans son regard mais elle ne dit rien, patientant. Grant passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se servir un nouveau verre puis il se décida enfin à lui parler. Sans surprise, c'était un appel d' _Hydra_ qui se moquait bien de savoir que ses employés ne travaillaient plus quand ils rentraient chez eux. Aux yeux de Skye, il était presque crédible quand il se plaignait de son boulot mais elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Ils ont besoin de mes talents pour un dossier.

\- C'est si urgent ?

\- Je serai vite de retour, tu n'auras pas à m'attendre toute la soirée.

Il l'embrassa avant de récupérer son manteau et de sortir. Il venait à peine de descendre les escaliers qu'elle soupira de soulagement, heureuse d'être à nouveau seule. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de profiter de ce calme, quelqu'un toqua brusquement à la porte de l'appartement. Skye crut un instant que Grant était de retour, qu'il avait oublié quelque chose mais en ouvrant, elle eut la surprise de découvrir que May était là. La hackeuse eut la présence d'esprit de se décaler pour la laisser entrer, remarquant aussitôt l'expression orageuse de l'agent alors qu'elle détaillait tout ce qui était à la portée de son regard. Elle se retourna finalement vers la plus jeune, croisant les bras en gardant sa froideur habituelle.

\- La prochaine fois que vous décidez de nous échapper, prévenez-nous.

\- Je crois que j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ?

\- Pas quand votre survie est en jeu. Nous vous avions demandé de faire exactement ce que nous voulions.

\- Je ne suis pas un de vos agents, j'ai une liberté de mouvement comme n'importe quel autre citoyen.

\- Les autres n'ont pas pour petit-ami un agent d' _Hydra_. Sans compter que vous êtes une cible de choix …

\- À cause de mon père, la coupa Skye, j'avais compris. Coulson a dû me le répéter une bonne dizaine de fois, l'information est passée.

La hackeuse commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre toujours la même rengaine, de n'être que l'appât d' _Hydra_ pour un père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Grant était un traître, il lui avait caché tant de choses. Le _Shield_ s'immisçait dans sa vie du jour au lendemain en lui demandant d'être la même sans devoir éviter un homme qui n'était plus celui qu'elle avait aimé. Avec son père qui s'ajoutait à l'équation, elle avait une furieuse envie de fuir son appartement et de se reconstruire ailleurs.

\- Je ne suis pas l'un de vos pantins, j'ai une conscience.

\- Et nous le savons, intervint Coulson en entrant à son tour. Skye, nous sommes là pour vous protéger, nous voulons vous éviter des problèmes. Nous avons vu Ward quitter votre appartement, vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a parlé d'un dossier, comme quoi ses supérieurs avaient besoin de lui. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Pourriez-vous vous renseigner à travers les dossiers d' _Hydra_ ?

\- Je croyais que je n'avais plus le droit de les hacker ?

Le sourire amusé de Coulson eut raison de sa mauvaise humeur et elle finit par leur proposer un verre, leur assurant que Grant n'allait pas rentrer aussi vite que ce qu'il avait pu dire. May accepta une tasse de thé alors que son collègue choisit un peu de café que Skye leur servit aussitôt. Elle les invita à s'installer sur le canapé de son salon alors qu'elle prenait place sur le fauteuil, allumant son ordinateur. Les deux agents du _Shield_ restèrent silencieux alors qu'elle entrait enfin dans le système informatique d' _Hydra_ , replongeant dans un univers familier. Elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le dossier de Grant, faisant défiler les ordres de mission pour découvrir le dernier en date. Le fichier ne contenait presque aucune information sur sa destination ou ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Je ne serai pas d'une très grande aide, remarqua Skye.

Coulson et May se levèrent d'un même mouvement, se postant de chaque côté de la jeune femme avant de lire les quelques lignes affichées sur son écran.

\- Ce sont des coordonnées, murmura soudain la hackeuse.

Elle ouvrit une page internet pour rentrer les coordonnées GPS nouvellement acquises, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que l'endroit exact apparaissait enfin sur la carte. May et Coulson échangèrent un regard pendant que Skye essayait de devinait ce qu'ils pensaient.

\- Fitz et Simmons sont-ils encore là-bas ? questionna Coulson.

\- Ils sont partis après moi, répondit May. Nous n'avons plus d'agent sur place pour le moment.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser agir. Skye, sortez des dossiers d' _Hydra_ , il vaudrait mieux pour nous ne pas nous faire remarquer.

La jeune femme obéit sans songer un seul instant à contester l'ordre de Coulson. Un événement important semblait avoir lieu, l'agent May avait sorti son téléphone pour joindre l'un de ses collègues alors que Coulson se taisait. La hackeuse sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'assez particulier et elle faisait de son mieux pour retenir toutes ses questions. Déranger les agents alors que l'un de leurs points de ralliement était attaqué par leur ennemi n'était pas intelligent, elle préféra donc garder pour elle ses interrogations. Quand May raccrocha, son visage s'assombrit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Skye avant de considérer que l'urgence primait sur la discrétion.

\- Ward est bien au _Tahiti_ mais il n'est pas seul. D'autres agents d' _Hydra_ sont postés un peu partout dans le _Coffee Shop_ et ils ont pris des otages.

\- Je peux pirater les caméras de surveillance, proposa la jeune femme à Coulson.

Ce dernier eut un instant de réflexion, croisant le regard de sa collègue puis il autorisa la hackeuse à agir. Skye se lança aussitôt, essayant de trouver les bons canaux pour avoir toutes les images en temps réel. Suivant les indications des deux agents du _Shield_ , elle réussit à leur montrer les vidéos en assez bonne qualité, attendant ensuite leur verdict. Ils pouvaient voir des silhouettes, sans toutefois avoir une vue précise de leurs visages, et plusieurs d'entre elles tenaient des armes. Pour la plus jeune, c'était quelque chose de terriblement frappant, tant la réalité lui sautait aux yeux. Lire sur un dossier que son petit-ami était dangereux, ça l'avait déjà étonnée, mais s'en rendre compte d'elle-même était une douleur encore plus grande.

Sous leurs regards attentifs, une chose étrange se produisit. L'un des hommes d' _Hydra_ se retourna contre les autres et les tua, délivrant ainsi les otages. Skye agrandit les images alors que le mystérieux sauveur sortait du _Tahiti_ , retenant un rire nerveux en reconnaissant Grant. Elle passa une main sur son visage alors que Coulson soupirait, comprenant exactement le comportement de Ward.

\- Il tente d'endormir la vigilance de tout le monde, déclara Coulson d'une voix sombre. En se montrant de cette manière, il peut prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Est-ce que c'est le _Shield_ près de lui ? s'enquit Skye en plissant les paupières.

\- Elle a raison, souffla May.

Des agents de leur organisation venaient de faire leur entrée et les images montraient clairement qu'ils félicitaient Grant pour son travail de professionnel. Coulson s'occupa à son tour d'appeler l'un de ses contacts, cherchant à obtenir des informations alors que la hackeuse ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Quand l'agent revint à leur conversation, il arborait une mine contrariée qui attisa la curiosité de la plus jeune.

\- Un problème ?

\- Grant Ward vient d'être recruté par le _Shield_.

Sa phrase tomba comme une condamnation et Skye haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous savez qu'il appartient à l'autre camp mais vous l'acceptez ?

\- Nous aurons ainsi le pouvoir sur lui, fit remarquer May. Ce sera bien plus simple de le surveiller s'il travaille pour nous.

Coulson acquiesça. La hackeuse ferma les différentes fenêtres ouvertes sur son écran d'ordinateur, pour occuper ses mains dans le silence de la pièce. Elle savait d'instinct que quelque chose de plus gros ne tarderait pas à survenir, les événements échappaient trop facilement à tout contrôle.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rising Tide

**Note :** Et une journée de plus pour Skye.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : _Rising Tide_**

Les jours passaient lentement et Skye se sentait de plus en plus honteuse. Elle avait suivi le plan de Miles en créant le site internet de _Rising Tide_ , mettant en ligne des informations confidentielles sur le _Shield_ et ce qui était caché au reste de la population. Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre, de nombreux citoyens américains avaient réagi à toutes ces nouveautés puis le phénomène était devenu mondial, dépassant les espoirs de l'ancien petit ami de la hackeuse. Les témoignages fleurissaient, provenant surtout d'hommes et de femmes ayant assisté à l'invasion de New York par des extraterrestres. Tout cet engouement plaisait à Miles mais pas à Skye qui avait l'impression de trahir ceux qui la protégeaient en observant les répercussions de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Pour l'instant, l'équipe de Coulson n'avait pas encore remonté la trace de _Rising Tide_ mais elle savait que c'était dans leur liste de choses à faire. Ils devaient d'abord régler d'autres problèmes prioritaires avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'ils nommaient « la justice imbécile ». Selon eux, révéler ainsi certaines informations revenait à mettre la population en danger. Apprendre que des êtres doués de capacités supérieures se baladaient au milieu des humains amenait forcément un vent de panique que le _Shield_ souhaitait éviter par-dessus tout. La hackeuse n'avait que quelques jours pour trouver une alternative afin d'alimenter le site sans se faire coincer par l'équipe de choc qu'elle côtoyait régulièrement.

Après l'incident survenu au _Coffee Shop_ suite à l'intervention des forces d' _Hydra_ , Jemma et Leo avaient repris leur poste, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Grant avait bien intégré les rangs du _Shield_ , Coulson avait été formel sur ce point et l'agent double avait fini par en parler à Skye. Il avait évoqué ce fait comme si c'était une autre promotion, un coup de pouce pour aller plus loin dans son job, sans imaginer qu'elle en savait plus sur le sujet. Elle faisait toujours semblant d'être heureuse pour lui et de se satisfaire de leur situation, jouant parfaitement ce rôle qu'elle avait endossé depuis sa rencontre avec l'agent Coulson. Préserver les apparences était d'une importance capitale si elle tenait à survivre et à obtenir d'autres nouvelles intéressantes.

La hackeuse n'avait pas repris de contact direct avec Calvin Zabo, recevant des appels auxquels elle ne décrochait pas. Elle n'était toujours pas ouverte à une discussion avec lui, ayant du mal à se dire que son véritable père vivait encore et ne se manifestait qu'au bout de longues années d'absence. D'autres lettres étaient arrivées à l'appartement mais Skye ne prenait plus le temps de les lire, les jetant dès qu'elle reconnaissait le nom de l'expéditeur. Grant avait tenté de la raisonner en lui parlant de l'importance d'avoir une famille mais elle avait mis fin à ce sujet rapidement. Elle avait passé son enfance à aller de maisons d'accueil en maisons d'accueil, il était un peu tard pour changer tout ça et pour imaginer qu'elle pouvait tirer un trait sur ce passé.

En marge de son implication dans le projet insensé de Miles, la jeune femme continuait son boulot de hackeuse. Elle surfait sur les serveurs d'inconnus et récoltait des données pour des collègues ou des clients qui payaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ce n'était pas aussi conséquent que le salaire de Grant mais pour Skye, c'était déjà un peu d'argent personnel qu'elle comptait mettre de côté pour avoir des ressources au cas où les événements viendraient à empirer. Ou au cas où elle déciderait de s'éloigner de lui parce qu'elle en avait marre de côtoyer un homme comme lui.

Bien évidemment, elle se servait aussi de ses capacités de hackeuse pour des recherches à titre personnel. Elle avait risqué gros en retournant dans les dossiers d' _Hydra_ mais elle avait su se faire discrète et ne pas être surprise par l'algorithme du _Shield_ , ce qui lui avait pris beaucoup de temps et de détours. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas devant l'agent May, Skye voyait bien que Coulson n'était pas entièrement contre ce genre d'activités pour entrer dans les confidentialités de l'ennemi. Il était soucieux depuis que Grant avait rejoint les rangs du _Shield_ , se demandant combien de membres d' _Hydra_ étaient là, au sein de leur organisation, sans être reconnus comme des adversaires. Il en parlait peu mais la lueur dans ses yeux ne trompait personne, pas même la jeune femme.

Skye détestait tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les dossiers de l'ennemi. Les rapports sur des meurtres lui retournaient l'estomac et les quelques informations sur les sections scientifiques d' _Hydra_ n'arrangeaient rien. Les expériences menées sur des cobayes humains étaient nombreuses, plus encore que ce qu'elle trouvait parfois dans les bases de données de certains centres de recherches scientifiques. Des hommes et des femmes disparaissaient pour satisfaire un besoin morbide de quelques fous en blouse blanche. Ils ne retrouvaient pratiquement jamais leurs familles et les rares qui parvenaient à s'en sortir s'éloignaient de toute forme de contact social. Et dire qu' _Hydra_ voulait intégrer son père dans ces macabres manigances.

Pour se distraire et effacer de son esprit les lignes horribles qu'elle lisait dans les dossiers d' _Hydra_ , Skye se rendait régulièrement au _Tahiti_. Le _Coffee Shop_ avait été nettoyé suite à ce qu'il y avait eu, reprenant son aspect de lieu de détente. La hackeuse commandait toujours la même chose, un cappuccino, pour se changer les idées, et elle observait la population qui l'entourait. Elle croisait des habitués qu'elle saluait, des étudiants pressés ou des mères de famille qui se réunissaient pour échanger des potins. Parfois, l'agent Coulson la rejoignait pour discuter de quelques détails et lui rappeler qu'elle devait faire preuve de prudence. Comme si elle ne le savait pas et qu'elle méritait de l'entendre le lui répéter à chaque rencontre.

\- Une autre tasse ?

Relevant les yeux vers Jemma, la hackeuse hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle ne comprenait pas comment des agents pouvaient supporter d'être relégués aux rangs de serveurs alors qu'ils avaient sans doute des qualités qui méritaient d'être exploitées au maximum par le _Shield_. Elle avait remarqué la lassitude dans le regard de Fitz, sa manière d'enregistrer les commandes comme si on lui demandait quelque chose de bien trop inférieur à ses capacités. Simmons était plus joyeuse, légèrement enthousiaste, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un masque pour ne pas montrer qu'elle s'ennuyait tout autant que son collègue.

Alors qu'un nouveau cappuccino prenait la place de l'ancien sur sa table, Skye jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Miles lui avait dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour l'appeler dans la journée, afin de discuter un peu de _Rising Tide_. Elle redoutait cet appel, craignant une demande encore plus audacieuse de la part de son ex. Il était si fier du développement de leur projet, il croyait qu'ils changeaient l'avenir de la population en dévoilant le côté obscur du gouvernement. Poussé dans sa lancée, il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à aller plus loin encore et ce n'était pas ce que la hackeuse souhaitait faire.

Au fond, Skye aurait aimé tout supprimer, s'éloigner de Miles et Grant pour construire autre chose de plus solide ailleurs. Ce n'était pas tant un besoin de respecter la morale et la légalité, elle était bien loin de suivre les lois de son propre pays, mais elle voulait juste maîtriser ses actes sans rendre de compte. Son ancien petit ami ne comprenait pas cette envie, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête qui était de faire tomber le _Shield_ et offrir des tonnes d'informations à la population, ce qui n'avait rien de joyeux. À quoi bon donner des renseignements à des gens qui risqueraient de mal interpréter ce qu'ils auraient sous les yeux grâce à _Rising Tide_.

La hackeuse se dépêcha de boire et rassembla ses affaires avant de saluer les deux agents. La journée était passée trop rapidement, les heures défilaient en la rapprochant du moment où Grant rentrerait. La jeune femme se demandait de plus en plus si c'était une bonne chose de jouer la comédie face à un agent cruel comme son petit ami. Elle perdait peu à peu tout l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui, ne voyant désormais que le monstre à travers les sourires et les baisers. Le Grant qu'elle avait rencontré n'était plus le même, il avait disparu au profit d'un homme froid prêt à tuer n'importe qui sans le moindre remord.

La pluie accueillit Skye à sa sortie du _Coffee Shop_. Le temps morose n'arrangeait pas son humeur mais il n'était pas difficile de s'habituer aux changements de saisons. La perspective de retourner chez elle devenait de plus en plus pesante pour la jeune femme qui choisit de rallonger son chemin. Elle connaissait assez la ville pour se permettre un petit détour et, avec un peu de chance, elle aurait peut-être la possibilité d'entrevoir une ou deux choses exceptionnelles. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée, seulement une irrésistible envie d'aller plus loin dans ses découvertes.

Comme si une divinité supérieure avait entendu sa supplication silencieuse, un appel au secours résonna. Skye avait le choix, elle pouvait attendre sagement de voir débarquer la police ou tout autre corps militaire adapté à cette situation ou alors elle se laissait pousser par sa curiosité et rejoignait la voix inconnue. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'infos pour alimenter le site de _Rising Tide_ et parce que ça lui apparaissait être une meilleure chose que de rester chez elle. Elle songea brièvement aux remontrances qui ne tarderaient pas à son retour, de la part de l'agent May principalement, mais avoir un scoop en avant-première lui enlevait toute prudence.

Sans même imaginer que c'était peut-être un piège de la part d' _Hydra_ ou d'une autre agence gouvernementale malveillante, la hackeuse se précipita dans la rue adjacente. L'appel se fit plus faible mais, avec assez d'attention pour deviner d'où provenait la voix, la jeune femme se faufila dans une ruelle très étroite. La pluie assombrissait les lieux, réduisant la visibilité déjà très pauvre en temps normal. Alors qu'elle avançait doucement en se disant que quelque chose n'allait pas puisque l'appel n'avait plus retenti, elle perçut distinctement le son familier d'un souffle humain. Quelqu'un était posté non loin d'elle, elle était prête à le parier, et cette constatation renforça son sentiment de ne pas être à sa place.

\- Alors ma jolie, on se promène toute seule ?

Se retournant brusquement, Skye plissa les paupières en distinguant deux silhouettes sombres à quelques pas d'elle. La première était celle d'un homme, celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole, alors que la seconde correspondait plutôt à celle d'une femme. À n'en pas douter, cette dernière servait sûrement d'appât en faisant croire que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal. La hackeuse comprit qu'elle était en mauvaise posture, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre contre deux personnes à la fois et ne possédait pas de ressources secrètes pour vaincre des malfrats. Elle n'était qu'une femme douée pour les ordinateurs mais sans la moindre notion de self-défense.

L'homme esquissa un sourire victorieux avant de sembler se fondre dans l'ombre de la ruelle. Skye eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'incroyable phénomène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'inconnu ne cherchait pas à se cacher, il se transformait peu à peu, sa peau virant à un noir ébène peu encourageant. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur d'humanité et étaient devenus des puits d'obscurité. Le frisson que la hackeuse sentit dans l'ensemble de son corps confirma la terreur qui envahissait son esprit. Elle avait lu assez de rapports pour savoir que le monde n'était pas peuplé uniquement d'humains mais de créatures variées, pas toujours bénéfiques.

Un coup de feu la tira de ses pensées et elle vit la femme chanceler. Derrière les deux inconnus se dressait l'agent May, une arme pointée vers la femme. L'homme poussa un cri qui ressemblait étrangement à un grognement, pliant les jambes comme pour bondir. Une décharge l'accueillit lorsqu'il sauta sur l'agent du _Shield_ et il s'écroula aux pieds de May. Cette dernière lança un regard d'avertissement à la femme qui leva les mains dans un geste de paix. L'agent tira une nouvelle fois sur elle malgré la protestation de Skye qui ne saisissait pas le sens d'un tel comportement.

\- Elle était désarmée !

\- Elle n'est pas morte, répondit May avec un agacement nettement perceptible. Ces balles endorment leurs cibles.

La hackeuse n'était pas entièrement convaincue mais elle n'ajouta rien. Le regard froid et l'expression distante de l'agent suffisaient à repousser son envie de parler. La plus vieille vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité avant de faire glisser les corps inconscients derrière des poubelles. Elle rejoignit ensuite la plus jeune avant de tendre la main vers elle.

\- Votre téléphone.

Le ton était sans appel et Skye le sortit de sa poche avant de le donner à l'agent. La puce de traçage de Fitz avait fait un bon boulot mais la jeune femme ne se souvenait pas avoir perdu le droit de se promener tranquillement. D'autant plus que le simple détour qu'elle avait pris n'était pas une explication valable pour justifier l'éclat de colère qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de May.

\- Je comptais rentrer chez moi, tenta-t-elle.

\- Et continuer à alimenter _Rising Tide_.

Skye pâlit à l'entente de ces mots. Elle avait cru, à tort, qu'elle aurait assez de temps pour éliminer toutes les traces de ses manipulations informatiques mais le _Shield_ avait été beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. May l'obligea à la suivre jusqu'à une voiture garée à quelques pas de la ruelle, la faisant monter à l'arrière, comme une prisonnière. La place du passager était vide pour le moment mais la jeune femme avait l'affreuse certitude que quelqu'un ne tarderait pas à s'y asseoir. Et si ses suppositions étaient exactes, elle risquait bien plus qu'un regard froid.

May engagea le véhicule dans la circulation, sans échanger une seule parole avec la hackeuse. Cette dernière se contentait de détailler le paysage, remarquant qu'elles s'éloignaient du centre-ville. Là où elles passaient, Skye prenait conscience de tout ce que New York avait subi. Certains quartiers, dans lesquels elle n'allait jamais, portaient les stigmates de l'invasion extraterrestre. Des bâtiments étaient encore en rénovation alors que des débris attendaient d'être enfin enlevés. Plusieurs maisons paraissaient à l'abandon, signe que la peur n'avait pas quitté tout le monde. Plusieurs devantures de magasins arboraient encore des bouquets de fleurs en hommage aux disparus. Cette vision bien précise de la douleur des autres rendit la jeune femme mal à l'aise, parce que c'était ce genre de choses que Miles voulait exhiber.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un bâtiment neutre où Coulson patientait. Il entra sans un mot dans le véhicule, n'accordant aucun coup d'œil à la plus jeune qui se tassa dans son siège. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir exactement quelle pouvait être sa réaction mais elle n'ignorait pas qu'il ne serait pas très ravi de cette forme de trahison. Elle n'avait pas fait le meilleur des choix en acceptant l'offre de son ancien petit-ami mais il était trop tard pour s'en excuser. Elle devait assumer ses paroles et tout ce qu'elle avait révélé sur le web, sans chercher de prétextes stupides à ses actes. Elle était désormais mal placée pour faire des réflexions sur Grant qui lui mentait à longueur de journée alors qu'elle-même n'était pas capable de cesser ses activités contre le _Shield_.

La deuxième fois où May stoppa la voiture fut devant un centre de recherches à l'abandon. Ils descendirent tous les trois du véhicule et Coulson posa sa main sur le creux d'un mur décrépi. Aussitôt, une lueur bleu apparut et un déclic se fit entendre alors qu'une porte, auparavant invisible, s'ouvrait. Skye se retint d'exprimer son admiration, suivant les deux agents qui marchaient déjà à grands pas à travers un long couloir. Les rattrapant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, la plus jeune faillit bousculer May qui venait de s'arrêter devant une nouvelle portion de mur. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la pièce ainsi révélée et s'attirèrent les regards des deux personnes déjà présentes.

Jemma était seulement en train d'enlever son écharpe et Leo bataillait avec les boutons de son manteau. Ils relevèrent tous les deux les yeux à l'entrée des autres et une expression de surprise prit place dans leurs pupilles. Skye eut un sourire crispé, consciente de la proximité des deux autres agents dans son dos. Ils n'avaient pas encore évoqué la raison de la présence de la hackeuse à cet endroit et elle n'était pas pressée de les entendre parler. Après tout, elle avait plus ou moins trahi ceux qui veillaient à sa protection depuis quelques temps. Et tout ça pour donner un coup de main à un ancien petit ami qui voulait voir le monde changer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Fitz sans prendre la peine de les saluer. Ce repaire est censé être secret.

\- Et il le restera, répondit Coulson.

\- Si elle tient sa langue, rétorqua May avec froideur.

En même temps, elle posa le téléphone de la concernée sur la grande table centrale qui s'illumina. Aussitôt, un halo bleu entoura l'appareil et plusieurs graphiques apparurent sur un des murs. Fitz fronça les sourcils en déchiffrant les algorithmes, se permettant d'effectuer quelques manœuvres sur la table tactile. Les diagrammes cédèrent la place à un site web reconnaissable sur lequel ils prévoyaient de travailler. L'en-tête de _Rising Tide_ s'étalait comme une menace et Skye perçut distinctement l'exclamation révoltée du jeune agent. Comme première rencontre en dehors du _Coffee Shop_ , il y avait mieux que la révélation de son implication dans un projet qui visait à déterrer tous les secrets du _Shield_ et dont elle prétendait ne rien connaître.

\- C'était donc elle, observa Simmons avec une certaine déception.

\- Et on travaillait sous couvertures pour l'aider, grogna son coéquipier. Voilà comment on nous remercie !

La hackeuse était oppressée par tous ces visages tournés vers elle mais elle n'avait rien de concret à leur offrir. Dire que Miles la payait bien pour ce boulot n'aurait servi qu'à compliquer encore plus sa situation alors elle préféra garder le silence. Sauf que le destin avait délibérément choisi de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Son téléphone se manifesta à cet instant et le nom de son ancien petit ami s'afficha en grand sur l'écran mural. Elle qui attendait son appel depuis le début de la journée considérait qu'il s'y prenait au pire moment.

\- Vous ne décrochez pas ?

L'interrogation de Coulson n'en était pas vraiment une et Skye s'avança vers la table centrale pour récupérer son téléphone. Fitz l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le poignet, faisant simplement glisser les icônes pour prendre l'appel. La voix de Miles résonna dans le grand espace, avec une pointe de joie qui fit grimacer la hackeuse.

\- Les audiences continuent d'augmenter, Skye ! C'est formidable, nous allons toucher le monde entier. J'ai même un scoop pour toi, il y a des créatures qui se promènent en ville.

\- Je suis au courant oui, déclara la jeune femme, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'en parler.

\- C'est déjà sur les réseaux sociaux, nos fans attendent une déclaration de notre part. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'en charger rapidement ?

\- Désolée Miles mais je suis occupée pour l'instant et je ne pourrai rien mettre en ligne avant ce soir.

Elle songea que cette excuse n'allait pas marcher avec lui, il en savait trop sur elle pour être berné par ce prétexte ridicule. Le silence qui suivit prouvait qu'il était en pleine réflexion et qu'il devait s'interroger sur la raison qui la poussait à mentir. Skye laissa son regard errer sur le grand écran et elle vit apparaître une carte du monde. Rapidement, un point indiqua l'emplacement du téléphone de Miles et elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été plus prudente. Elle n'avait pas pensé que les agents seraient aussi réactifs, parce qu'ils la détenaient et qu'elle croyait être une proie suffisante pour eux. Mais l'expression de Coulson montrait clairement son envie de retrouver tous les gens liés à _Rising Tide_. La hackeuse finit par certifier à son ancien petit ami que tout serait en ligne et elle raccrocha. Une partie d'elle se révoltait à l'idée de dénoncer Miles mais l'autre était soulagée de pouvoir régler un problème qui la perturbait depuis qu'elle avait lancé le site internet.

\- J'imagine que vous allez me demander de tout effacer ? hésita la jeune femme.

\- Non, contesta Coulson. Nous pourrions utiliser _Rising Tide_ pour faire circuler de fausses informations, afin de brouiller les pistes.

\- Vous pensez qu' _Hydra_ se laissera avoir aussi facilement ?

\- Ils iront sans doute vérifier, ce qui nous fera gagner du temps.

Fitz céda sa place à la hackeuse, lui permettant d'avoir le terrain libre pour ses manipulations. Elle ouvrit rapidement les pages dont elle avait besoin, remarquant l'œil attentif de Coulson qui surveillait chacun de ses gestes. Même s'il n'était pas un professionnel de l'informatique, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'assurer qu'elle ne commettait pas d'impair. Il alla même jusqu'à la rejoindre, lui posant parfois quelques questions alors qu'elle se connectait à son site internet et qu'elle affichait son interface d'administratrice.

\- Que voulez-vous faire passer comme information ?

\- Écrivez que nous avons trouvé un gant magique qui permet de catalyser de l'énergie sous de nombreuses formes.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, surprise par cette idée tout à fait inédite. Elle avait lu des choses étranges dans les dossiers d' _Hydra_ , si bien que l'invention de Coulson ne paraissait pas si improbable. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ce serait réellement quelque chose qui attirerait l'attention d' _Hydra_ assez longtemps. Mettant un point final à son petit texte, la hackeuse envoya directement le contenu sur le site de _Rising Tide_. En quelques instants, la courbe des visites se mit à augmenter, le compteur s'affolant. Dans d'autres fenêtres de navigation, Skye ouvrit différents réseaux sociaux où quelques-uns des habitués de _Rising Tide_ transmettaient déjà son dernier message.

\- Alors, ça vous va ?

\- Je ne pensais que ça irait si vite, souffla Coulson avec un air impressionné.

\- Et encore, nous ne sommes pas à une heure de diffusion massive, précisa-t-elle. mais j'imagine que vous ne voulez pas non plus créer un phénomène incontrôlable.

\- Au contraire, ce serait plus sûr pour nous. _Hydra_ aura plus de doutes si cette information n'est pas relayée de la même manière que toutes les autres. Ils ne doivent surtout pas apprendre que tout est faux, d'aucune façon.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour eux de le savoir, à moins de remonter jusqu'à votre position, mais vous avez sans doute toutes les protections possibles et imaginables.

N'étant pas le plus doué dans le domaine de l'informatique, Phil lança un coup d'œil à Fitz qui prit sa place, répondant aux questions de la hackeuse. Elle avait déjà quelques bases concernant les défenses virtuelles du _Shield_ puisqu'elle avait pu les percer à plusieurs reprises mais elle tenait à être certaine de points importants.

\- Maintenant que vous avez ce que vous vouliez, je peux rentrer chez moi ?

\- Vous mettez le _Shield_ en danger, rétorqua May, alors que nous vous protégeons.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à me faire surveiller, répliqua Skye avec agressivité. Et même si vous ne comprenez pas la raison d'être de _Rising Tide_ , sachez seulement que de nombreuses personnes s'inquiètent au sujet de tout ce monde que nous côtoyons. Si combattre des extraterrestres ne vous fait rien, les gens normaux ont un peu peur.

\- Et c'est justement pour éviter d'autres vagues de terreur que nous refusons de révéler certaines choses, intervint calmement Coulson.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, se contentant d'un regard perçant qui fut suffisant à la hackeuse. Cette dernière marmonna des excuses alors que May poussait un léger soupir en croisant les bras. Après un court silence pesant, Coulson convia Skye à le suivre pour une discussion un peu plus privée. La jeune femme hésita un instant mais obéit, pressée de se retrouver loin des expressions inquisitrices des autres agents et de son téléphone qui sonnait. Elle avait conscience que Miles chercherait à la voir, parce qu'elle avait menti en prétextant ne pas avoir le temps de poster avant le soir.

L'homme aux yeux bleus la conduisit dans un autre couloir avant d'ouvrir une porte qui donnait sur un bureau qu'elle identifia rapidement comme étant le sien. Il lui fit signe de s'installer, s'asseyant lui-même sur son siège avant de lui tendre un document où un nom qu'elle connaissait bien était inscrit. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Grant Ward allait bientôt rejoindre l'équipe de Coulson. Et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non.


End file.
